


The bonds between princesses and hearts

by kairixxehanortxlover



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drive Forms, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi gets her Keyblade much earlier, unexpected paths cross, and some people won't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An awakening of a Princess

Kairi's eyes flutter open, and her eyes adjusted to the lighting. She stood up, and tried catching Sora, but his body faded. She looked around. "No... he can't be gone... I won't let him go!"

She heard silent footsteps approaching, while a being of great darkness neared her. She sensed the darkness emanating from the person, and her aquamarine blue eyes went around, and up... and her eyes met that of a man in the beginning of his thirties, with white hair, tanned skin and amber eyes. She glared at him. _"Whoever this is, he's at fault for Sora losing his heart!"_

She didn't know how she knew that. The last thing she registered was Sora sending her into sleep, and him stabbing himself with a Keyblade so **_wrong_**... it couldn't be a good Keyblade. It seemed like he talked to her, but she was still so sleepy... The next thing she knew, she saw Riku appearing before the man - Ansem - and stopping him in his tracks. "Kairi, run! The Heartless are coming!"

Kairi looked to the staircase and than to Riku. She couldn't do that. She shook her head. Her hands quivered, and she couldn't move from her spot. A part of her... didn't want to just simply run away. That part wanted to fight whatever threatened her friends. Riku's form shook. "Please!"

Kairi looked down ashamed. "I... can't, Riku. I simply can't run away while you're in trouble!"

Her aquamarine blue eyes connected to Riku's own aquamarine colored eyes. Ansem glared at her. "You delayed me long enough, princess!"

Her senses picked up darkness, and she looked up to see a dark, monstrous thing behind Ansem's back, and a fist went down. A sharp _clang_ resounded through the air, and everyone's eyes widened, apart from Kairi's. She smiled at the blade that rested in her hand. A Keyblade. Riku smiled a shaking smile, and looked at the dark Keyblade. _Oblivion_. The sign of his friendship to Sora and Kairi. Kairi pushed the dark being away, and it dissolved into the darkness from where it came from. Ansem already turned around to a portal he made, but Riku still stood there. Kairi walked a step forward, and stretched out her left hand to Riku. He dissolved into tiny fragments of light, and Kairi catched one. Her heart warmed up, and than Goofy snatched her hand. She run a quickly as she could. After a while, they encountered a Heartless. Kairi studied it with a strange color of blue in her eyes. They widened. Her lips turned upwards into a grin. "Sora!"

She jumped forward, and embraced it. The tiny Heartless embraced her back, and cuddled against her ribcage, like it could get into her chest, into her _heart_... and stay there, safe. Her mind cried out when other Heartless attacked them, and a sharp flash of light met her eyes. The Heartless dissolved into the light, and Kairi loooked into bright blue eyes. Her lips formed themselves into a smile. "Sora!"

She threw him upwards, and then catched him again. "You're back!"

Sora laughed, and hugged her. "I'm back, Kairi. Really back."

A few happy tears rolled down Kairi's cheeks. They heard a roar. Kairi and Sora looked up, and saw the Beast. Kairi nodded to him, and pushed Sora away. Sora looked at her concerned. "I'll stay here with the other princesses. I feel like they need to talk to me about something really important."

Sora nodded, and smiled a small smile. "Be careful."

Kairi smiled. She held out her hand, and with black smoke and violet sparks, Oblivion appeared. "I'll be safe, Sora."

Sora admired the blade. "It's Riku's, I think."

Kairi nodded. "That's right."

He gave a thumbs up. "Until later than, Kairi! Good luck!"

He winked over his shoulder, and then run away with Donald and Goofy. Kairi smiled. She then turned around, and cut down five Shadow Heartless. This'll really be tiring...


	2. Talk between princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi and the other Princesses of Heart have to talk about the rising darkness, and what do with Kairi now that she wields a Keyblade.

Kairi tiredly closed her eyes after the Heartless she killed. She sighed a heavy sigh. "Oh, man, when will Sora come back...?"

Something nudged her thoughts, and her eyes widened as she sat up. "The others need to talk to me! That's right!"

She hopped up, all tiredness forgotten. She run to the chapel, and found the others there. Kairi winked. "I'm here now!"

She run over to Snow White, and the young girl looked at her. She smiled. "Hey, Kairi! You finally came!"

Kairi awkwardly scratched her head. "Yeah, sorry about being late..."

Belle came over and shook her head. "It's not important. It's important that you're in this world. The darkness is very alarmingly high."

Kairi nodded. "That's right."

Kairi looked over to the Final Keyhole. She looked down sadly. "I shouldn't seal it. What if Ansem has a trap waiting in there?"

Belle nodded. "Caution is the better part of valor here. You really shouldn't. But that's why we are here. To help you."

Kairi smiled at Belle. "That's right. We stand be each other, no matter what."

Jasmine and the others walked over, and ruffled Kairi's hair. Kairi pouted. "I'm not that much younger than you!"

Jasmine had a wide eyed expression. "That's right! She isn't that much younger than us. Or older..."

She shot a look at Alice. The thirteen year old crossed her arms. "That's not fair! I could swear in one life I was older than her!"

Kairi shook her head. "You never were, Alice. I was always older than you."

A statement of fact. Kairi was always older than Alice. Alice dropped down and moaned in mock agony. "Why, oh, why?"

Kairi and the others laughed at Alice. "Alice, moaning about it won't help. We're all the same. That's all that matters."

Kairi ruffled Alice's hair. Alice cuddled against Kairi. "That's right. Age doesn't really matter. We're the same."

Belle looked at the Keyhole. "We have to stay here, so the darkness will be held back."

Aurora nodded. "That's right. We need to stay here, so this world is in less danger."

Snow White nodded. "We can't just go home..."

Kairi looked to Snow White. "If I'm not mistaken, only Alice and Jasmine didn't lose their worlds. All the others here lost them."

Snow White looked down. "That's right. We all - apart from Alice and Jasmine - lost their worlds."

Belle rubbed her hands together. She looked to the others. They walked a bit away from Kairi, who raised her eyebrows at the others. Alice looked to Kairi and nodded. Kairi cocked her head to the side. Her eyes were wide. Her lips parted. Her right eyebrow rose up. The others looked to Kairi too and nodded. Kairi couldn't take the silence anymore. "Hey, what is it...?"

Alice smiled while clapsing her hands together under her chin. "We just decided to help you with something."

Kairi blinked her eyes. "With what?"

Jasmine giggled. "You need to help Sora soon. We decided to help you with that."

Kairi cocked her head to the other side. "How?"

Cinderella giggled. She walked over to Kairi, and kissed her on the cheeks, the forehead, took her hands into her own, and blessed each palm with a kiss. A light went into Kairi, and Kairi twitched at the feel of another's light inside of her. Cinderella walked back to the group looking at her, and Jasmine walked over. She took Kairi's shoulders, kissed her on the cheeks, the forehead, and blessed each palm with a kiss like Cinderella's. Soon, everyone did that, and Kairi blinked at them. She smiled. She rubbed her arms. "It's... so warm and comforting."

Belle nodded and walked forward, and ruffled Kairi's short red hair. "Yes, it is. That it is."

Kairi rubbed her cheeks from the warmth. She shivered. "But... I feel strange."

Belle smiled mischieviously at her. "That's because you are the **_Seventh_** Princess. The brighter the light..."

Kairi looked down. "...the darker the shadow."

Belle nodded. "Kingdom Hearts really wants you like this, doesn't it?"

Kairi looked up shyly through her hair. "The problem is, because I have so much light in my heart, that naturally on the outer reaches, there's darkness there."

Belle looked down. "That's right. Your light's doing that. You can't help it."

Kairi giggled. "But now I think I need training, Belle."

Belle smiled at her. "That's right! Time for training, Kai'!"

Everyone laughed, and Kairi shook her head at their antics and her own.


End file.
